Sylvio Sawatari
シンゴ | romaji_name = Sawatari Shingo | ja_trans_name = Shingo Sawatari | ko_name = 진호 | ko_rr_name = Jinho | ko_trans_name = Jinho | en_name = Sylvio Sawatari | fr_name = Sylvio Sawatari | de_name = Sylvio Sawatari | it_name = Shingo Sawatari | other_names = Singo Sawatari | nicknames = * Neo Sawatari (ネオ・ Neo Sawatari) * Neo New Sawatari (ネオ・ニュー Neo Nyū Sawatari) | gender = Male | favorite_food = Sweet milk apple-berry pie with honey | relatives = Curio Sawatari (father) | organization = Lancers | school = * Leo Institute of Dueling * Paradise Prep School | tournament1 = Arc League Championship: * "Junior Youth" Class | result1 = Did not place | tournament2 = Friendship Cup | result2 = Did not place | anime_deck = * Dart * WATER * Yosenju * Abyss Actor | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | en_voice = | ja_voice = | de_voice = }} Sylvio Sawatari, known as Shingo Sawatari ( シンゴ Sawatari Shingo) in the Japanese version, is a main character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is the son of a high-ranking official in Paradise City and a student of Leo Institute of Dueling. After losing to Yuya Sakaki for the first time, he vows to defeat him and becomes his rival. He is also the second person to ever Pendulum Summon successfully, having stolen Yuya's "Stargazer Magician" and "Timegazer Magician". He later becomes one of the Lancers. Design Appearance Sylvio has short brown and blonde hair, styled in layers, and blue eyes. He generally wears the Paradise Prep School uniform, with his LID badge pinned to the collar. He briefly wears an outfit in homage to Mabuta no Haha before his Duel with Yuya in the Maiami Championship; a teal cape with thin white stripes, a wide-brimmed straw hat, a grey tunic over ash-white leggings, and black elbow-length arm warmers and socks that he wears sandals over. Later, Sylvio wears a Turbo Dueling outfit during the Friendship Cup, a yellow jumpsuit with a grey chest portion, white pads, and a teal lining, in addition to a blue helmet with a green visor. Personality Sylvio is initially shown to have an inflated ego as a "Perfect Duelist", being selfish, pompous, and incredibly egotistical similar to Chazz Princeton from the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. As such he enjoys being praised by his crew and showing off in front of everyone, although he doesn't take kindly to anyone who interrupts him. His defeat at Yuya's hands caused him to develop a grudge against him, but also caused him to develop some of his mannerisms. Sylvio also often makes gestures relating to darts when he feels they suit the situation. He shows a degree of cunning, pretending to be friends with Yuya in order to steal his "Timegazer Magician" and "Stargazer Magician". After he managed to steal them, he then imprisoned Yuya's friends to force him into a Duel. Throughout the Duel, he continuously mentioned how he was now the chosen one, able to Pendulum Summon. Sylvio is also shown to be extremely materialistic, valuing only rare cards. This is shown in his Decks which are initially comprised of only Parallel Rare cards. Furthermore he seems to be quite shallow with cards, judging them solely for their ATK or DEF values and their Level regardless of what effect they may have. Despite this, not only did he develop some of Yuya's mannerisms after his first defeat at his hands, but during their second Duel, he also developed a similar attitude and Dueling style, enjoying entertaining the crowd and encouraging Yuya to do the same. The primary difference in Sylvio's motivation for entertainment is that he wants to hear the audience cheering him. He accepted his second loss to Yuya gracefully and told him that he'd Duel him any time he wanted. He retains this outlook during the Friendship Cup with his Duel with Yugo. He later showed sincere sympathy for Yuya when he was depressed after Zuzu's disappearance. Sylvio detests a Duel where his opponents do not play to their fullest, criticizing such opponents and warning others to play seriously beforehand. Immediately after Pendulum Summoning for the first time, he became fascinated by the newly discovered Summon type. He quickly called it "the best" and went great distances to obtain Pendulum Monsters. At one point he even claimed he was the first Duelist to Pendulum Summon and bragged about Pendulum to Security while in the Synchro Dimension . He has a tendency to use his father in an attempt to gain an advantage in certain situations, this was shown as he threatened to use have his father fire Security when they were arresting him, likewise he attempted to use his influence to get food at the Facility instead of having to pay the costs of a powerful card but failed both times, oblivious to the fact his father has no authority in the Synchro Dimension. Voice/Mannerisms In the Japanese version, Sylvio tends to add a large number of English phrases to his speech and speaks rather brashly and rudely, even addressing himself as "ore-sama", a very boastful and egotistical personal pronoun in Japanese. In the English dub, his occasional spouts of English are changed to French and his overall manner is far more posh and polite. In that version, Sylvio has a British accent. Biography Pre-Arc League Championship Sylvio was contacted by Declan Akaba to obtain Yuya Sakaki's Pendulum Monsters, no matter the means, while he threw darts at a picture of Yuya. 's Pendulum Monsters.]] After class one day, he approached Yuya and his friends, throwing three sucker-tipped darts at Yuya before introducing himself, stating that he was a fan of Yuya and his Pendulum Summoning. Yuya was going to show his friends a Pendulum Summon at his own Duel School, but Sylvio offered the use of the Center Duel Field at LID. Zuzu wasn't happy about it, but Yuya's other friends all agreed, and Sylvio showed them around the school before he took them to the Duel Field. There Yuya and his friends were met by Sylvio's crew of friends: Ootomo, Yamabe, and Kakimoto. Sylvio asked to show his crew Yuya's Pendulum Monsters, and Yuya reluctantly showed him his "Stargazer Magician" and "Timegazer Magician." Sylvio promptly swiped them and showed them to his crew, before announcing his intention to keep them. He offered Yuya the chance to Duel to get them back, much to the anger of Claude, who was monitoring Sylvio for Declan. Declan allowed Sylvio to Duel Yuya. Sylvio tossed Yuya some of his common cards to replace his Magicians, calling them trash cards. To ensure that Yuya would Duel, Sylvio had Yuya's friends placed on top of one of the bridges in "Prison Tower of Darkville," furthermore endangering them with the prospect of their perch being damaged by Action Trap Cards. On the first turn, Sylvio drew "Timegazer Magician," but was instructed to retain it in his hand by Declan. Instead, he Summoned "Lightning Hoverboard" and pursued Yuya, destroying his "Performapal Whip Snake" after it was weakened by Action Trap Cards. Yuya continued to play defensively, but to no avail; on Sylvio's next turn he drew a card that allowed him to add "Stargazer Magician" to his hand and he proceeded to Pendulum Summon his "Dart" monsters with Declan's assistance. Sylvio was amazed at the Summon, declaring himself a chosen one. .]] He put Yuya on the ropes with his "Dart" monsters, though Yuya proceeded to create an attack lock with the card he'd taken from Sylvio - "Block Spider." Sylvio nullified the lock on his next turn by negating the effects of his Pendulum Monsters. In response, Yuya increased the DEF of "Block Spider" to the point that only Sylvio's "Ultimate Dart Striker" was able to land a hit. Yuya then reclaimed his Pendulum Monsters with "Empty Fishing" since their effects had been negated and proceeded to Pendulum Summon the next turn himself, using his Pendulum Monsters to allow "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" to destroy all of Sylvio's monsters, while Sylvio frantically tried to dodge the shockwaves. Yuya then finished Sylvio off with Sylvio's own "trash card," "Block Spider." Despite his loss, Sylvio ordered his crew to take the Pendulum Monsters by force, but Sora Perse used a lollipop stick to knock out Sylvio's friends, then Sylvio himself. After his defeat, he acquired new cards that he tested out against one of his crew. They praised him, calling the cards strong, but Sylvio corrected them, claiming that it was him that was strong, and stating that he had all the qualities of a "Perfect Duelist." After using a few expressions similar to those that Yuya had used, his friends wondered if Yuya had rubbed off on Sylvio, but he denied it and vowed he would crush Yuya. He was later hanging out with his crew in an abandoned warehouse, waiting for his favorite food, and chastised his friends who had brought it to him, for being late. As he was eating, Zuzu, who had overheard Sylvio's crew talking about Sylvio's wish to defeat Yuya, arrived, surprising him to the point that he choked on his food. Zuzu demanded that he Duel her, continuously denying Sylvio his attempts to speak. When he protested about this, she angrily called him a coward and a second-rate Duelist, infuriating Sylvio. Zuzu continued to insult Sylvio, and he furiously agreed to the Duel. Before they could, the door to the warehouse opened, revealing a mysterious masked figure, who activated a strange Duel Disk. Sylvio Dueled him instead, mockingly dubbing him "Mr. Mystery" for coming to Zuzu's rescue. "Mr. Mystery" placed his entire hand face-down on his first turn, and Sylvio seized his chance to bring out "Mobius the Frost Monarch", then Tribute it to Summon "Mobius the Mega Monarch," destroying all five of "Mr. Mystery's" Spell Cards. ."]] Despite this, "Mr. Mystery" activated his three "The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil" Spell Cards from the Graveyard," Special Summoning them as monsters to defend against Sylvio's attack. On his next turn, "Mr. Mystery" used the remaining cards to Xyz Summon, to the surprise of Sylvio, "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon." The two exchanged insults about how the other failed to live up to their expectations, before "Mr. Mystery" used his Xyz Monster's effect to halve the ATK of "Mobius" twice, adding the stolen ATK to "Dark Rebellion" in addition, and reduced Sylvio to 100 Life Points with a single attack. The force of the impact sent Sylvio flying, despite the match not being an Action Duel. "Mr. Mystery" questioned Sylvio about LID's connection to Duel Academy, holding up an LID badge. Sylvio replied that the badge was worn by all LID students and that he knew nothing of Duel Academy. "Mr. Mystery" turned to leave, but Sylvio refused, pointing out that a Duel was still on. He played "Ice Rage" in an attempt to defeat "Mr. Mystery," but "Mr. Mystery" negated the Trap using "Phantom Spear" and inflicted enough damage to win without even turning his back. The spear pierced Sylvio's jacket, pinning him to the wall in shock. "Mr. Mystery" then removed his mask to reveal that he resembled Yuya to the point that Sylvio and his friends believed that he was Yuya. Sylvio passed out from the stress of the Duel and his crew carried him away in fear. Sylvio exaggerated his injuries and was subsequently hospitalized. His father vowed revenge on Yuya, and was deciding on legal action, but they were visited by Henrietta Akaba, who instead suggested she let them handle it, to prevent his father from attracting attention during the upcoming election. Sylvio's crew later accused Yuya of attacking Sylvio, claiming that their friend was in great pain - in reality, Sylvio was happily chowing down on melons in bed. He was later discharged from hospital, and he approached Yuya and Zuzu, offering Zuzu his handkerchief and telling Yuya that he shouldn't eat so messily in front of a lady. He joked that he'd heard that Yuya had attacked someone else, but he knew Yuya wasn't responsible, believing him incapable of defeating Professor Marco, even with Yuya's "cowardly" Pendulum Summoning (a fact that he hadn't told his father, given that they hadn't seen each other since Sylvio had been discharged). He justified this statement by pointing out that only Yuya had them (not knowing that Declan also had Pendulum Cards), and commented that LID was attempting to mass-produce Pendulum Monsters, which he would obtain to get his revenge. He told Yuya that he'd see him at the Junior Arc League Championship and then casually walked away, as that was all he'd come to say. Arc League Championship At the Championship, he accompanied the Course representatives and Shay. His first Duel was to be against Yuya the next day. Sylvio entered the arena the next day dressed in homage to Mabuta no Haha, proclaiming himself the world's greatest Duelist, and calling himself "Neo New Sawatari." Sylvio claimed that Pendulum Summoning would be Yuya's downfall, and pointed out his (unfounded and quickly disproven) grudges against Yuya. They began their Duel, with Sylvio unveiling his new "Yosenju" monsters. Yuya Pendulum Summoned next turn and fought back, but Sylvio used his "Yosenju" cards to deny him Action Cards and add "Yosenju" Pendulum Monsters from his Deck to his hand and Pendulum Summoned "Mayosenju Daibak." He then activated his "Dizzying Winds of Yosen Village" to send the cards bounced to Yuya's hand back to his Deck instead, and cleared his field when the self-returning effects of his "Yosenju" monsters triggered his "Yosen Whirlwind", returning the cards to Yuya's hand and thus to his Deck. Despite his pinch, Yuya simply laughed and Set his remaining cards, and then turned to find more Action Cards. " monsters.]] Sylvio brought out his "Yosenju" legion of monsters again the next turn and wiped Yuya's field clean, but this triggered the effect of Yuya's "Amnesia" card, which caused Sylvio's own monsters to become subject to his deadly combo. Sylvio was impressed, but attempted to end the Duel that turn anyway. Yuya was able to use a "Big Escape" Action Card to end the Battle Phase, leaving Sylvio's field and hand almost bare. Admitting that he was enjoying the Duel, when Yuya didn't Pendulum Summon the next turn and the crowd chanted for it, Sylvio delivered, Pendulum Summoning two "Yosenju" and using them as Tributes to Summon "Daibak." .]] Yuya was able to reduce his damage, and after the crowd began cheering for a Pendulum Summon again, Sylvio encouraged Yuya to live up to their expectations, keeping "Daibak" on the field since he'd Tribute Summoned it. Yuya was able to replenish his hand and bring out "Odd-Eyes," again, then damage Sylvio, who kept "Daibak" on the field by destroying "Yosenju Shinchu L" Much to Sylvio's shock, Yuya Fusion Summoned during the Battle Phase and brought out "Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon," which also had 3000 ATK, and both Sylvio and Yuya leapt for Action Cards. Sylvio attempted to inflict damage to Yuya since his monster had been destroyed, but Yuya had gotten "Miracle," which had prevented his monster's destruction, allowing the effect of "Beast-Eyes" to go through and wipe Sylvio out. Though he refused Yuya's hand up, Sylvio took the loss gracefully, offering to Duel Yuya any time, and both of them waved to the cheering crowd. penalty.]] During the Battle Royal, after the video feed for all of the areas were cut, Sylvio took advantage of his father's influence to barge into Declan's control room and ask what was going on, as he wanted to see how far in the tournament Yuya would get. Declan allowed him to stay and offered him a chance to take place in a revival match. Declan explained the situation regarding Celina, Shay and the invading Obelisk Force to Sylvio and sent him to assist Celina, Shay and Moon Shadow. He arrived in time to use an Action Card to save Tsukikage. He explained why he was here, but was then shocked by the intrusion penalty of 2000 LP, a detail that Declan had not warned him about. Despite this, he claimed that he'd show them why he was "LID's strongest." " Pendulum Monsters.]] Showing off his new "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Deck, he managed to destroy one of the Obelisk Force's "Ancient Gear Triple Bite Hound Dogs" without triggering their combo, though he inadvertently allowed the Obelisk Force to bring out "Ancient Gear Ultimate Hound Dog" and halve their Life Points. Gong Strong then joined the Duel, using his card effects to transfer Sylvio's Pendulum Cards to Shay's hand, which allowed Shay to win the Duel with "Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon". Sylvio celebrated jovially, and later saw the climax of Yuya's inconclusive Duel with Sora Perse. After the expiration of the Battle Royal, Sylvio commented to Declan that he'd chased out the Duel Academy soldiers as he'd been asked, suggesting that this made him one of the Lancers now. When Gong asked him about them, Sylvio explained that the Battle Royal had been a selection exam for the Lancers. Friendship Cup When Yuya asked Declan why they'd been fighting as opposed to the Youth and Pro teams, Sylvio explained that the Youth team were wiped out, save one, which was why he'd been sent to help. When Celina revealed herself to be from Duel Academy, Sylvio believed her to be a spy, and questioned her until Tsukikage stepped in to fend him off. Declan then reassured them that Celina was no spy. During Yuya's Duel with Declan, Sylvio filled Dennis in on Declan's Dueling and he expressed sympathy for Yuya's loss of Zuzu. After Declan's victory and being informed that they would cross dimensions, Sylvio entered the arena with the Lancers, cheerfully waving to the crowd. Hearing comments about his father's influence, as the crowd believed Sylvio to have reentered the tournament despite his first round loss, Sylvio snatched Nico Smiley's microphone and silenced the crowd by explaining that Declan had allowed him to take place in a revival match to become a Lancer. The next day, he arrived at Leo Corporation to prepare to depart with the other Lancers, dubbing them the "Sylvio Sawatari" generation due to having let his use of Pendulum Summoning go to his head, a term that Gong pointed out the faults in. Declan revealed that they would be going to recruit allies in the Synchro Dimension and revealed that he had upgraded their Duel Disks to generate an Action Field and travel between dimensions. Sylvio joined the Lancers in traveling across the dimensional boundary. .]] He arrived in the Synchro Dimension with Yuya, Celina, and Riley Akaba, and the group were immediately accosted by Security, claiming that they were wanted for trespassing in Tops-exclusive areas. Unaware as to what the Security members were referring to and incensed by the rudeness, Sylvio rashly challenged them to a Duel, ignoring Yuya's protests. He was swiftly taken out with a One Turn Kill and apprehended, and when Yuya Dueled another Security, he bragged about Action Cards and Pendulum Summoning, inadvertently alerting the Securities to the function of Action Cards. Although Celina defeated her opponent, Yuya was put in a tough spot and more Security officers arrived. Sylvio managed to get free and face-off against them, but fortunately they were saved by a Synchro Dimension native and his gang. Rio , and Riley are invited by Crow to stay at his place.]] The Synchro user, Crow, invited them to stay at his place until events calmed down, and Sylvio introduced himself as an undefeated Duelist with Yuya as his disciple. Sylvio revealed through his rambling that they were from a different dimension to a confused Crow. Frank and Tanner, two of the orphans that Crow looked after, later returned with stolen food and revealed that they'd seen Yuya and Celina at a café, who Yuya and Celina deduced to be Zuzu and someone named Yugo. Crow went out to look for them. Frank and Tanner explained more of the City's history, namely that of Turbo Duels, which Sylvio found interesting. Crow returned empty-handed, and when Celina decided to go and look for news herself, Sylvio decided to go with her, claiming that he was bored of sitting around and pointing out that they still needed to find Declan. Sylvio took notice of the posters of Jack Atlas around the City, they later learned that he was the strongest Duelist in the City after Celina defeated a boy in a Duel. Sylvio noted that Celina seemed to be focusing on Dueling more than finding Zuzu, and Celina replied that she was also looking for strong Duelists. They decided to return to Crow's place and found Crow and Yuya Dueling. Unbeknownst to them, they had led Security to Crow's place and they were quickly arrested. Sylvio was taken with the others to the Facility, where he learned very quickly that his father's influence was worthless and that rare cards were used as a currency. Although he toyed with the idea of paying with cards to get food, he later joined his fellow Lancers in refusing to give them to the prisoner boss Chojiro Tokumatsu in exchange for preferential treatment. Sylvio watched the Duel between Yuya and Chojiro, including the resurgence of Chojiro's previous entertainment persona. After Yuya won and befriended Chojiro, Yuya and Sylvio received the benefits of being Chojiro's friends and were served better food at breakfast. Chojiro suggested an Entertainment Duel Tournament, and Sylvio eagerly joined, turning the Duel into an Action Duel. He was disappointed when Yuya participated halfheartedly, asking him where the Yuya was that had performed the Legendary Entertainment Duel with him was. The Duel was soon revealed to have been used by Crow, Shinji Weber, and Damon Lopez as a distraction for an escape attempt, and Sylvio rescued them from a large Security guard by attacking him with a pan, though this earned him a retaliatory blow. When Chojiro's lackies rained down rare cards to distract the guards, Sylvio collected a stack himself before escaping with Chojiro and Yuya. .]] He led them to the roof, where they were cornered by the Arrest Corps. Sylvio suggested bribing them with rare cards, but Chojiro explained that this wouldn't work on the Arrest Corps. Sylvio's attempts at Dueling them fell flat, and he fled with Yuya and Chojiro. Sylvio's exclamations eventually got on Chojiro's nerves, and Chojiro threw him off the water tower, leaving Yuya to save them. The group were eventually rescued by Gong and Shay, and they linked up with the other escaped Lancers and Commons to swim from the Facility. Unfortunately, Jean-Michel Roger, the Security Director, had anticipated them and captured Damon's contact, Tony Simmons. Envoys of the Executive Council stepped in to bring the Lancers and the Commons to them, where Declan revealed himself and that he had informed the Council of the Interdimensional War. The Lancers were entered into the Friendship Cup with Yuya to Duel Jack Atlas in an exhibition match, and Sylvio urged him to show his strength to the Synchro Dimension. Sylvio watched the Duels on the first day of the tournament, furious that he wasn't being picked, but somewhat pacified by the exquisite dinner that he received. He was angry that he still wasn't Dueling on the second day when Yuya Dueled Duel Chaser 227, but was concerned when Yuya was close to losing. He was also shocked to learn from Yuya that the losers in the tournament would be sent to the Underground Labor Facility. When his name was announced for the Duel against Yugo, he was initially angry, not getting that he'd been picked to Duel. ]] Sylvio entered the Duel Palace declaring himself as the star of the Friendship Cup, not minding the mixed reactions of the audience, as they were energized. He told Yugo that he wouldn't accept a substandard Duel, and Yugo replied in kind. " to increase his LP.]] Through sheer luck, Sylvio managed to pass Yugo and take the first turn, bringing out "Big Star" on the first turn. Yugo responded by bringing out "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" and locking Sylvio down with two Continuous Trap Cards and the effect of "Clear Wing". Sylvio was able to back Yugo into a corner using his low-Level "Abyss Actor" monsters and his "Abyss Stage Prop - Escape Stage Coach" to reduce the ATK of "Clear Wing" to zero. Yugo was able to come back on the next turn, using Yuya's catchphrase to Sylvio's surprise. Yugo was able to destroy Sylvio's monsters and increase the ATK of "Clear Wing" by combining the effect of "Clear Wing" with that of "Hi-Speedroid Hagoita", then attack directly for the win. Sylvio was angered at the loss, but pacified by the cheers of the crowd. He told Yugo to respond to the cheers of the crowd, but he was shocked to learn that Yugo resembled Yuya. Before Sylvio could talk further, the staff took him away. .]] Sylvio was taken to the Underground Labor Facility, where the staff that escorted him explained the rules of the place. Upon arriving to meet Gong and Chojiro and learning that one had to win consecutive Duels in order to leave, Sylvio immediately challenged the group to a Duel. Friendship Cup Finals Sylvio and Gong were put to labor when they met up with Crow ,who told them about the Obelisk Force arriving. They decided to escape to aid Yuya, but Moon Shadow arrived to return their Duel Disks. After Shinji led a prison Break, Sylvio followed Shay to the elevator to escape when they were cut off by Security. Sylvio and Shay defeated them, but they were surrounded by Arrest Corps. Damon saved them by activating a conveyor belt, sending the Arrest corps away. Relationships Declan Akaba Sylvio is shown to greatly respect and admire Declan's Dueling abilities as shown when he bragged about how he was well known for his multiple Summoning methods to Dennis. Declan in return, is shown to have some faith in Sylvio's abilities as shown by how he entrusted Sylvio with the task of taking Yuya's Pendulum Monsters, had him test a "Yosenju" Pendulum Deck, and had him become a Lancer to aid the others during the invasion by the Obelisk Force. Declan also taught Sylvio how to Pendulum Summon. Yuya Sakaki At first, due to his task of stealing Yuya's Pendulum Monsters as well as kidnapping his friends to force him to Duel in order to test them, Yuya immediately disliked Sylvio. Sylvio's defeat at Yuya's hands and losing the Pendulum cards caused Sylvio to form a bitter rivalry with him. However, things changed during their second Duel in which they both gained great respect for each other. After generously offering to Duel Yuya anytime the latter wanted, they buried the past and became friendly rivals. Although their behavior still can still annoy one another, they still appear to be concerned for each other in important scenarios such as when Yuya lost Zuzu and Sylvio was defeated and captured by Security. Their common love for entertaining the crowd has also helped improve their relationship and has allowed them to work well together in Action Duels. Crow Hogan When Crow and his gang saved Sylvio and the other Lancers from Security, Sylvio showed sincere respect and gratitude to Crow. While Crow found Sylvio's rants about the Lancers and Standard Dimension strange, he didn't seem to dislike Sylvio. After Sylvio defended Crow from a large Security guard which allowed Crow and his friends to escape, they seem to have gained respect for each other, giving each other a thumbs up. Yugo Yugo and Sylvio were opponents in the Friendship Cup. They were friendly to each other and they complimented each other's Dueling skills. They left on friendly terms when Sylvio encouraged Yugo to answer the cheers of the crowd after their fiery Duel. Other appearances Shingo (Manga).png | Shingo Sawatari (manga) Sawatari (DY).png | Shingo Sawatari (DY) Sylvio-TFSP.png | [[Sylvio Sawatari (Tag Force)|Sylvio Sawatari (Tag Force)]] Decks Sylvio's Deck change over the course of the anime. He has used four different Decks, with it finally being confirmed that his "Abyss Actor" Deck will be his last. Dart Sylvio initially plays a "Dart" Deck. All the cards in this Deck (besides the "Magicians" he stole from Yuya) are Parallel Rare. WATER Monarch Sylvio later plays a WATER Monarch Deck, which focuses on destroying Spell/Trap Cards and Summoning "Mobius the Mega Monarch". Like his "Dart" Deck, the cards in this Deck are Parallel Rare. Yosenju Sylvio uses a "Yosenju" Deck during the Maiami Championship. Sylvio focuses a lot of his strategies on swarming the field with his "Yosenju" monsters to accumulate counters on his "Yosen Training Grounds" which he uses to gather the necessary cards for his strategies. He also uses a lockdown comprised of "Mayosenju Daibak", "Yosen Whirlwind" and "Dizzying Winds of Yosen Village", returning his opponent's cards to their Deck, putting them in a pinch. This Deck, unlike his previous two, is not comprised of Parallel Rare cards. Abyss Actor Sylvio uses an "Abyss Actor" Deck during the invasion of the Fusion Dimension Warriors. It focuses on Pendulum Summons and is supported by the "Abyss Script" archetype of Spell Cards. Like his previous "Yosenju" Deck, it is not composed of Parallel Rare cards. According to Katsumi Ono, this is the last time that Sylvio's Deck will change and he will continue to use this Deck. "Trash Cards" Sylvio had a number of cards he offered to Yuya Sakaki as "compensation" for taking his "Stargazer Magician" and "Timegazer Magician". He described them as "trash cards" that fit Yuya perfectly. Yuya chose to add "Block Spider" to his Deck as a result. Rare Cards During his escape from the Facility, Sylvio managed to grab a Deck full of rare cards that were used as a distraction to escape. His only known card is "Dark Mirror Force" and it is implied he recieved some Synchro monsters as some facedown cards were seen in Sylvio's extra deck while dueling Yugo. Duels Trivia * Sylvio has Dueled the largest number of Yuya's dimensional counterparts; in addition to Yuya himself he has also Dueled Yuto and Yugo. * Save Chazz Princeton, Sylvio has changed Decks the largest number of times out of any character in the franchise. References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters